


I'll Never Forget

by chokeprildemon



Series: Loving You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blind AU, KUROTSUKI IS CANON, M/M, Morning Cuddles, fluff too, they're married, warm yet angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: Tsukishima is losing his sight but he never wants to forget Kuroo's face





	I'll Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to Mira and Ysa for beta-ing this for me. I love yall

It was a pretty good day, calm morning and soft fingers ruffling his hair. Kuroo woke up to Tsukishima’s soft thumb ghosting over his sleeping face. He smiled and the latter mirrored him.

“Hey,” his voice  hoarse .

“Hey sleepy-head.” 

Kuroo’s hand snaked around the blonde’s waist to bring him closer to his body, warmth spreading throughout their bodies. He kissed the younger’s forehead on impulse.

They stay cuddling a bit longer, Tsukishima reluctant to move. Kuroo leaned in to every touch of Tsukishima’s long and slender fingers on his cheek, almost purring when he ruffled Kuroo’s hair so tenderly. It was gentle and full of love.

Kuroo noticed  the blonde’s gaze on him, almost longing, as if Kuroo was far away from him.

“Like what you see?” He teased.

“Love it.” 

Tsukishima’s soft voice surprised him. Usually their mornings would be filled with the young one’s grumpy attitude and pouting face but today, it was unusual.

“Tsukki, are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You’ve been staring a lot and you’re kinda soft today.”

“Why? I can’t stare at my own husband now, huh?”

Kuroo felt butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“No. I mean you’re different?”

“Why? Does that make your heart skip a beat?” The blonde smirked.

“Uh.. yes..” Blood rushed to his face.

Tsukishima chuckled at his husband’s flushed face, and Kuroo felt his heart swell at the sound.

“I just want to remember how your face looks.. no, how your face feels. Your droopy eyes,” Tsukishima’s hands cupped the older’s face and kissed both of his eyes,  “Your nose,” Tsukishima nuzzled their noses together and pecked a kiss on the older’s nose, “Your ridiculously sexy bed hair,” Tsukishima stroked his hair softly and kissed his forehead, his touch lingering on Kuroo’s skin, “And your lips,” Tsukishima kissed him, it lasted longer than 5 seconds. Kuroo kissed his husband back, gentle and soft.

Tsukishima broke their kiss first, and smiled at Kuroo, with genuine and longing eyes.

“I want to remember you clearly before I forget - before I lose my sight entirely.”

Kuroo choked on his breath, his face falling. Tsukishima, his husband, is nearly blind, caused by hereditary disease. His eyes glossed over.

“Hey.. no crying. It’s still early in the morning, Tetsu. Besides, you look ugly when you cry.”

His breath hitched, “I.. I’m sorry, Kei” tears falling down his face.

“Shuush.. it’s okay.” 

Tsukishima took his face and kissed him again. Kuroo buried his face into the blonde’s chest and cried, his chest shaking hard with the sobs spilling out. Meanwhile, Tsukishima stroked his husband’s back and gently tousled his black soft hairs, hoping it would calm him and his own turmoil.

“I will never forget your face Tetsu, or your hair.” Tsukishima stroked it, “I will never forget how incredibly sexy and amazing my husband is”. 

Kuroo tightened his grip around Tsukishima’s torso as if he was going to vanish.

“I will never forget. I won’t, Tetsu. I won’t.” Tsukishima’s voice cracked.

They cuddled until Tsukishima fell into a deep slumber again, with him in Kuroo’s protective arms this time.  

_ ‘I’ll cherish you and protect your beautiful smile forever Kei, I promise.’ _

He tightened his embrace and Tsukishima happily accepted it.   

**Author's Note:**

> yes pls kill me


End file.
